Werdos
Werdos are a type of Monster in My Singing Monsters, first added in 2.0.4. There are currently 2 Werdos, Parlsona and Tawkerr, both of which were exclusive to Plant Island as of June 2017, until Tawkerr was released on Cold Island on November 1, 2017. Unlike most monsters, Werdos sing actual lyrics/words. Other monsters capable of singing actual lyrics/words include the Rare Wubbox, PomPom, Congle, Brump, Maulch, Shugabush, Kayna, Furcorn, Shugavox, and Blipsqueak. According to the "Stats" section of their Information pages, Werdos' Class is "Legendary (Werdo)". Werdos are purchased with 100 Relics. Song Plant Island On Plant Island, the Werdos both sing about the plants. They contribute to the following lyrics: * Parlsona: Every monster knows... how the plants grow! And every monster cares! And they know how they shape and they feed them! And they keep them alive! Let's watch plants grow! Let's watch plants grow! * Both: Everything here is alive! (X2) *'Tawkerr:' They sleep when it gets cold. And the leaves turn. They turn red and they turn gold. They need sunlight and water and earth and the air to keep them alive. That's how plants grow! That's how plants grow! *'Both:' Everything here is alive! (X4) *'Parlsona:' A note becomes a chord, becomes a phrase, becomes... a melody! And a note... becomes... a monster! *'Both:' Everything here is alive! (X2) *'Both:' You plant a seed, it settles in... and then it bursts! And then it splits, and makes a twin! Then, there were more. Look, across the landscape, and you'll find. It's just a bunch of plants! Cold Island On Cold Island, Tawkerr is the only Werdo currently available. He sings about a complety different topic than Plant Island. * '''Tawkerr: '''This... is what I live for! And this... is wondrous chill! And yes... it can be lonely, but hey... do what you will! Nobody likes me, everyone's afraid of me. It's because I'm... weird. Nobody likes me, everyone's afraid of me. Its because I'm so... lonely. Is it cold outside? (4x) Feeding monsters 25, then double each time after 4 feeds. Notes thumb|Reading Mailbox of Werdos discount (Anniversary Month 2017) *The Plant Island song was extended when they were introduced. Tawkerr did not extend the Cold Island song, though the last verse was modified. *There seems to be confusion has to whether or not these monsters are the official part of the Legendary class. For purposes of simplicity, this wiki does not consider Werdos in the Legendary class; according to the wiki, they all fit in a separate class simply called "Werdos". *If one were to purchase 100 Relics (and thus a Werdo) solely with Diamonds, on a single day, the cost would exceed 4700 , making the Werdos the most expensive monsters of the entire MSM franchise. *The first two Werdos were first teased in the 'Think you know the My Singing Monsters?' Youtube video. At the end, they can be heard singing 'everything here is alive', albeit very quietly, and more echoey than in the actual game. *Werdos have been discounted at least once. The first time to do so is on September 25th, 2017 to September 29th, 2017, at 50% discount. *It is possible that the Werdos are related. *On November 1, 2017, Tawkerr was released on Cold Island, although Parlsona is still only available on Plant Island. **Tawkerr doesn't extend the song, however, at the end, Deedge plays along now, whereas before, it was only a Quibble and Spunge solo. Category:Werdos Category:Monsters Category:Plant Island